Consumers are finding an increasing ability to access media assets through a growing number of different sources, such as by scheduling a recording of a future airing, ordering it via video-on-demand, or playing it on an online platform. A consumer who has requested to access a media asset that is contextually related to media assets with prior initial air dates (e.g., a late episode of a television series, such as episode 8) may wish to view the earlier media assets. In such a case, the user must manually search for the remaining contextually related media assets (e.g., episodes 1-7) from the different sources in order to create a desired plan to consume the remaining media assets in a timely and logical manner. Failure to do so would cause the consumer to miss an intervening media asset that may contain crucial plot points for the requested media asset.